Eternity
by kl-shipper1
Summary: In less than a day Kara Thrace’s whole world is irreversibly damaged. One-shot AU, KL reference, character death s . Please read and review!


Title: Eternity

Description: In less than a day Kara Thrace's whole world is irreversibly damaged. One-shot AU, KL reference, character death(s).

Word Count: 898

Rating: T

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I sadly do not own BSG or any of the characters.

* * *

2300 hours on the 28th, the day _it _happened.

* * *

**Earlier…**

Everything was a blur, Kara only caught snippets of sentences, but only one thing mattered. The man being pulled from the wreckage of a viper. The man she loved. The man she would give everything for. Lee Adama. She rushed up as soon as she saw him, and unsurprisingly no one stopped her from moving towards the scene of the accident, towards her husband.

"Lee," she said, which came out as a whisper, a breath, when she got to his side.

The sight that met her wasn't welcoming; there was blood everywhere and by the amount of blood there was, Kara could safely guess the odds were not with Lee. Her heart squeezed painfully and tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of that. _No, _she told herself, _you can't think that. You have to be strong. For Lee's sake. And yours. _

"Kara," Lee breathed, startling Kara out of her internal conversation.

"Lee, you're going to be okay, aren't you?" He didn't respond, but his eyes started to close. "Lee! _Lee, you are going to be frakking okay, am I right?! _Answer me!" Her words came out as a cry, rather than a yell. She nearly missed the almost imperceptible nod of his head and the whispered words _'S okay'_, before his clear blue eyes closed completely. Kara hadn't even noticed that they had moved from the hangar bay, much less the fact that they were now at Life Station. It was like time had frozen, but Lee Adama and Kara Thrace were the only ones that had been moving.

"Thrace, I need you to move if we're gonna save his life. Go do something other than stand here in Life Station. It's better for the both of us if you do." And with that, Cottle was gone.

* * *

Standing under the warm spray of the shower in Lee and Kara's shared quarters, Kara thought about the current situation.

"_Lee will be fine._"

"_Lee will be fine._"

"_Lee will be fine._"

"_Lee will be fine._"

Maybe if she kept saying that, it would make it true.

* * *

When Kara returned to Life Station, she was met by Doc Cottle with a grim look on his face.

_" Oh Gods, please tell me it's not Lee."_

"I'm sorry, Captain Thrace, we tried all we could, but we lost him."

And with that single sentence, Captain Kara Thrace-Adama's world broke. For the first time in years, Kara Thrace let herself cry, no break down, in public.

* * *

Kara found herself back at her and Lee's, now only her, quarters. Time had no meaning to her after what Dr. Cottle had said; a couple minutes or hours could have passed and it wouldn't make any difference. She twisted her wedding ring and it occurred to her that it was one of the few things she had left of him.

"What do I have left now? _He's_ _gone and never coming back._" Tears fought their way out of her eyes as reality struck her full force and for once, she didn't have the strength or determination to keep them back. _Is this what it feels like to not have anything to live for?_ , she thought with a grim smile.

She walked over to the dresser after a while of sitting on the bed and grieving over her lost husband to retrieve a picture of them together. "Gods, we were so happy," she said sorrowfully, choking on another sob.

She put the picture back down and pulled out the picture of just Lee. Having gotten what she was looking for, Kara returned to the bed and pulled an object out. _"I'm so sorry, Lee…" _she cried, knowing this wouldn't be what Lee would have wanted, but she couldn't possibly be happy without _him._ Her best friend. The one person she could tell everything to. Her partner. The one person who she had let take down her walls completely and enter her heart. Her husband. Her one true love. So with those last four words, she raised the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

Because the way Kara Thrace saw this decision was one that would allow her to spend all eternity with her only love, Lee Adama.

* * *

**FIN.**

**So, was it good? Bad? Godsawful? Please let me know by clicking that little button at the bottom. Reviews make all the time spent on the story worth it.**


End file.
